Spirited Away 2
by mjjm23
Summary: Haku comes back to visit Chihiro, but the spirits in the Spirit World think he is really chasing off an unwelcome visitor. When Yubaba finds out what happened, she comes to kill both of them. will they live? my first fanfic. hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE: I don't own Spirited Away, or any of the settings or characters. Unless it is something that isn't in the movie. That, obviously, I made up. And the characters that are introduced in here, I made up too. sorry for such short chapters, too. I can't combine chapters because then it will just not make sense! Okay, enough of boring me! to the story! ;)

Ch. 1

Chihiro woke up from a very familiar dream. Haku and her had finally met after 2 years. She shook her head back and forth, denying it. _Yeah, right, _she thought. Now depressed, she got up and got herself dressed for school. She hated her new school—people always thought she was weird because she mumbled to herself. _I'm not weird, just in love! _She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Haku!" Yin called. _Ugh what now?! _he thought to himself. He turned around slowly to face Yin down the hall. "C'mere! I have news!"

Haku almost sprinted down the hall towards Yin. Was it about Chihiro? Had she returned? Yin and himself had been trying to keep an eye on her in the human world since she had left. Haku wanted to visit her, he really did. But, if he left, people would notice his absence and would start asking questions. He made it down the hall. "Yes?"

"Yubabba's sister is coming to the bathhouse to visit!" Haku's face fell, and he was suddenly depressed. Yin could tell. "What? You thought I was talking about Sen, huh? Listen, she can't come back. You know that. This means, _you_ have to go to _her _before _she_ comes _here_! And, since Yubabba doesn't want her sister here..."

Haku knew where she was going with this. He would go visit Chihiro, but everyone would think he was really going to fight Yubabba's sister Zeniba. When he didn't return, but Zeniba did, they would all think he was dead. Yin would tell Zeniba of their plan, and it would all work out.

The only thing that can ruin the plan is Chihiro.

If she didn't remember, or she didn't want to see him, he was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTICE: I don't own Spirited Away, or any of the settings or characters. Unless it is something that isn't in the movie. That, obviously, I made up. And the characters that are introduced in here, I made up too. sorry for such short chapters, too. I can't combine chapters because then it will just not make sense! Okay, enough of boring me! to the story! ;)

Ch. 2

Chihiro's day at school was the same as all the others- no friends, sits alone at lunch and she's pretty much a social outcast. The usual. But there was something different about today...like there was a flicker of happiness, of hope. She couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her mom, who, not but 2 years ago was a pig. Literally.

"Hey honey. What's wrong? Another bad day?" Chihiro wanted to start crying. _Yeah, first, I have a depressing dream, then I get a pop quiz thrown at me in math (which I probably failed), Then at lunch, people make fun of me and I sit alone in the corner, like every other day, then my science teacher gives me back my previous unit test that I actually took, and I failed. And yet, I still manage to feel happy! What's wrong with me?_

"Nah, same as the rest." She lied. Why can't she just forget everything she ever thought since she was ten? It's not like she actually learned anything in school. And, thinking about Haku had brought her grades down, her mood down, and even her normally huge appetite down. Her parents wanted to send her to see a shrink, but if she told it the real story, what would they think of her? Crazy? Would they send her to a mental institute where Haku would _never _find her? No. She denied every last word of it. Once, she even yelled at her mom.

"I'm gonna go start on my homework now. Call me down when dinner's ready." _Even though I probably won't eat it._

Haku left that morning, after confirming with Yin. He was exploding with joy on the inside, but managed to put on a pretty good "poker face". As he left the tunnel, he felt a flicker of happiness, of hope. He couldn't put his finger on it. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a stab of pain; as if someone insulted him, but there wasn't a soul around. It had been happening a lot, lately. He ignored it and set off to look for Chihiro.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE: I don't own Spirited Away, or any of the settings or characters. Unless it is something that isn't in the movie. That, obviously, I made up. And the characters that are introduced in here, I made up too. sorry for such short chapters, too. I can't combine chapters because then it will just not make sense! Okay, enough of boring me! to the story! ;)

Ch. 3

Haku was wandering all over the human world, searching for Chihiro. When he went to her school one day, she was home sick. He had asked the principal for her address, and she refused (a few days later, though, he just snook in her office to look). The next morning, as he happily walked to Chihiro's house, sadness, depression, and fatigue hit him in the face like a tennis racket for no reason at all. Just ten seconds before he had been whistling! What was going on? He shoved the thought to the back of his head and thought of meeting Chihiro, being happily once again.

Chihiro was all smiles when she was sitting at her table in the back at lunch, which was odd for her. And, funny thing was, she was happy for _no reason_. None at all! Then, Takomi and his "posy" came by. "what're you smiling about? Decided to actually smile—do you think she's talking to her imaginary friends again?" they laughed. Sadness, depression, and fatigue filled her mind. _Dang, why does life have to be so ROUGH?! _A few minutes later she was happy enough to smile again.

Author's note: I know this is like, THE shortest chapter in history of chapters, but it has to be like that, because if not then it just won't make sense or anything...sorry if it gets boring! :'(

Mjjm23


	4. Chapter 4

NOTICE: I don't own Spirited Away, or any of the settings or characters. Unless it is something that isn't in the movie. That, obviously, I made up. And the characters that are introduced in here, I made up too. sorry for such short chapters, too. I can't combine chapters because then it will just not make sense! Okay, enough of boring me! to the story! ;)

Ch.4

That afternoon, as Chihiro drudged up her stairs to her room, the house quiet, she found a shocking surprise.

Her room.

Was clean...?

On her desk in the middle of the table, a note read:

_Meet me at your school as soon as you get this._

_ -__Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi_

_PS I cleaned your room for you. It was messy._

Could it be? Or was this some sort of practical joke? She sprinted out the door anyways, running as fast as she could to her school. When she arrived, the place was deserted. _Ugh, I knew it. It was all a joke Chihiro, ha-ha. _Haku saw Chihiro standing in the middle of the lawn, feeling humiliated. He stepped out of the bushes guiltily.

"Haku?!" she gasped.

"Chihiro!" he said joyfully. Chihiro ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much!" She said into his chest.

"I missed you too." Haku replied.

"How did you come though? Won't you get in trouble?" Chihiro asked. She found it amusing that Haku could possibly be a 'bad boy'.

"No. They think that I am trying to persuade Yubaba's sister to not visit the bathhouse. When she arrives there, and I don't, people will think that I died."

"So, does that mean that you aren't going back?" Chihiro asked hopefully.

"I guess so."


End file.
